Asynchronous digital systems, unlike their synchronous counterparts, often operate without centralized control or a global clock signal to coordinate operations. In some asynchronous systems, operations occur under distributed control, and concurrent modular hardware components with well-defined communication interfaces may communicate and synchronize functions over channels implemented using signaling or handshake protocols on sets of wires.